


Charlie

by LRRH



Category: The Newsroom (US TV), the newsroom (HBO)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chibi Charlie.<br/>Warning for mild (strong?) language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

preview:

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
